


The List

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is very nervous for his first time with Dean. So he decides to make a visit to every one Dean ever slept with. Just for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Castiel was nervous. Very nervous. As an angel of the lord he could see into the future. Not far but he could see important situations. Things that would matter and change the universe. And what he had seen was something that would rub his and Deans universe.

He had known it was coming. But that it would happen in the end of the day was something he never really was prepared for. And often he overanalyzed most things. It was just the way he was. Ever since his and Deans relationship got upgraded to boyfriends. He had a hard time analyzing. Even a text could take hours to fully understand. He often thought ”But hey doesn't Dean sound angry ?” or ”What is the true meaning of i love you ?”. And he guess that things didn't get easier after Dean finally told him the words that every human want to hear one day. I love you.

And there was a lot of things Castiel loved about Dean. He loved the way he smelled. He loved the way how he always were warm. He loved how you could gaze into his green eyes and get blown away. And still Castiel hadn't gotten the chance to count every freckle on Deans nose and cheeks. And his smile! Castiel loved when he made Dean smile. He loved how Dean always smiled at him of all people. And one man could make a fallen angel get blown away head over heels in love.

It had happened before. That a human fell in love with an angel. Through century it had been told stories about how humans fell in love with an angel. And it all ended with that the angel fell and died. And Castiel was scared over that his romance with Dean would get out to the other angels.

Something Castiel loved about humanity was the music. He enjoyed the old music. Like Beatles and Elvis. And of course he loved whatever music Dean played in the impala. Sam said that Dean had a very bad taste in music. But Castiel couldn't quiet agree with that. He loved the history that the music had. And how humans loved the music still today.

That was fascinating about humans. That they all wanted to put a mark on this world. That they were here. That they existed. Thats exactly what the cavemen thought when they decided to carve in histories on the walls of the caves. Just so everyone would see that. They were there.

Castiel didn't know a lot about that human act of intimacy that people called intercourse. You could call it what you wanted but thats exactly what Castiel saw. And he was so nervous. It was a lot of things you had to know. Humans learnt about it throughout their life. Girls got told that it would be bloody. And boys got told it would be tight and amazing. And Castiel didn't know which version that was true. But he still thought it was unfair that society told girls that it would be a freaking mess of pain and blood.

But he had an idea to prepare himself. So he went to visit Cupid in heaven. He knew that Cupid held a record of every romance that was and had been. And Dean most be there somewhere too right ?

He goes into Cupids files when he doesn’t see. He don't want to embarrass himself if Cupid would ask. And then he founds it. **Winchester, Dean**. And he takes it out and flies away from there. Not wanting to get caught.

He goes to a bar that he likes. He was there once with Dean. He orders a beer and sits down in the corner of the bar where no soul will notice him. First there is a photo of Dean. A very beautiful photo of him too. Dean gives the photo a gentle kiss.

 **Dean winchester**  
 **Born: January 24 1979**  
 **Current Partner: Castiel**  
And then comes a list of people he dated. Which is a very short list. And then there is the list of people he had sex with through his life. And that list is slightly longer. Castiel gets very very impressed and maybe slightly confused. In short the list had a name and date of when it happened. And Castiel gets an idea. What if he would visit the woman on that list. Maybe ask them for advice ? He decides on the people that has been since Castiel saved Dean. He decides on the first name on the list

**Lisa Braeden - Fifth august 1999**


End file.
